scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Night of the Micemen
Night of the Micemen is the sixth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales. It is the first part in a two part episode. Premise On the way to Velma’s aunt’s house, the van gets four flat tires. They spend the night in Micetown Hotel. The gang soon finds out that half-men-half-mice known as the Micemen have been flattening tires! Is it them who flattened the van’s tires? It’s up to Scooby and the gang to find out. Synopsis Scooby and the gang are driving to Velma's aunt's house. Suddenly, the van stops. The gang exits to find four flat tires. Fred says they should spend the night in the old hotel. He points to Micetown Hotel. The gang enters. They meet the owner, an old woman named. Serra Daprat (Dap-Rat). Fred asks if there are any rooms left. Serra says there is only one left because of the Micemen. Shaggy asks who the Micemen are. Serra says they're two half-men-half-mice that have been flattening tires in front of the hotel. A man and a woman come up to Serra. They remind her not to scare away the guests. Serra introduces the man as her son, Marcus. Next she introduces the woman as her daughter, Rebecca. Soon, Scooby and the gang are in their room. Velma calls her aunt. She explains what happened. Velma's aunt says she'll send a boat to bring them and the van to her island. It will arrive in a day. The gang goes to sleep. Scooby and Shaggy awake when they hear a crashing noise. They look at the clock. It is 1:30 AM. Fred, Daphne, and Velma wake up. The gang hears a squeaky roar. A half-man-half-mouse pops out of a hole in the ground. He laughs evilly and chases the gang around. He soon vanishes. Shaggy points out the window. The rest of the gang looks. The Micemen are loading flat tires onto a truck. Soon, the gang splits up to search for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are searching outdoors by the lake. They see a giant Mouseman. It roars at them. The giant Mouseman introduces them self as the Mouseman Queen. She chases them into the lake. The Mouseman Queen vanishes. Shaggy yells that he can't swim. A cloaked figure pulls them out of the water. Shaggy and Scooby thank the cloaked figure. The figure nods and vanishes. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues in the hotel. They see the Mouseman Queen. The queen spots them and chases Fred and the girls into a trap. The queen laughs evilly and vanishes. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. They see the Micemen. The Micemen chase Scooby and Shaggy around like crazy. Shaggy picks up a blaster labeled Icing Gun. Shaggy shoots icing at the Micemen. They get stuck in the icing, and Scooby and Shaggy flee. In the hotel, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. They find a sheet of paper. Fred falls down a trapdoor. He hits the floor, knocking him out. It zooms in on the clock. It is 2:00 AM. Soon, Fred wakes up. It is 3:30 AM. He begins looking for Daphne and Velma. The cloaked man appears. He snaps his finger. Fred suddenly finds himself out of the trapdoor. Daphne and Velma are there. Suddenly, the Micemen appear. They chase Fred and the girls around the hotel. After escaping, Velma says she has the mystery wrapped up. Fred says it will be time to set a trap when Scooby and Shaggy arrive. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy come in. Fred says it's time to set a trap. The Micemen and the Mouseman Queen will chase Scooby and Shaggy. Shaggy will run to Fred and tell him the monsters are coming. Scooby will lure the Micemen and the Mouseman Queen into Fred's trap, capturing them. Scooby and Shaggy refuse to do the plan. Fred offers them a Scooby Snack each. Scooby and Shaggy still refuse. They storm off. Scooby and Shaggy are by the lake. The Micemen and the Mouseman Queen appear. Scooby and Shaggy run away. The Micemen and their queen chase Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run into the hotel. Shaggy runs in left, trying to get the Micemen to leave Scooby alone. They ignore Shaggy. Shaggy runs to Fred. He explains what's happening. Fred says they need Scooby to lure the Micemen into the trap. Scooby runs by followed by the Micemen. He chases them into a trap. The Mouseman Queen is Serra. Serra wanted to trap people at the hotel, forcing them to keep paying for another night to stay. She did it to earn money. The Micemen are Rebecca and Marcus. Rebecca and Marcus wanted to help Serra with her plan. They flattened tires for her and trashed them. The sheriff comes and takes them away. At 12:30 AM, everybody has new tires. The boat arrives. It picks up the gang and the van. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. To be continued... Cast and Characters Villains *Micemen *Mouseman Queen Suspects Culprits Locations *Micetown **Micetown Hotel Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Terror Tales